ScoutMaster Slinkman
by Agent-Penley
Summary: What would happen if Slinkman was now ScoutMaster!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What would happen if Slinkman was given rank as ScoutMaster for the Day?_

**ScoutMaster Slinkman**

One Beautiful Morning in the Glorious Camp Kidney, a Green Jeep pulled up. As Slinkman peeked out the window of his room on the second floor adn saw Comander Hoo Ha! All the Scouts began to gather around his jeep asking him questions and trying to talk to him. As soon as Slinkman allerted Lumpus that Hoo Ha had arrived he darted into his room and Slinkman head Lumpus lock, and baracade the door.

Once Slinkman had finally convinced him to come out of his room, he was standing in his office looking Grumpy as usual. He was wonderring why Hoo Ha would be in Camp Kidney? It was not time for Inspection, and no one had collected all there badges. So why would he waste his time with a Camp that was a Cheep, low budget camp.?

It turned out that Hoo Ha was not there to inspect the camp but to secretly inspect Lumpus and Slinkman. He had told all the Campers to go along with what he was doing, and what his intentions were with their ScoutMaster. They all thought that it would be some funny joke about Lumpus, but they had no clue that his job was on the line...

As Slinkman walked outside with Lumus at he side, he was carrying his blue clip board, and a smile on his face, while his fellow scoutmaster had a rather hideous frown on his face. Hoo Ha walked up to the two and began screaming(he is always screaming)," Lumpus where have you been, I have been here waiting for 20 minutes?!?!" Lumpus got down on his hands and knees and began kissing his comanders feet babbling about how sorry he was, and trying to make up an excuse. Finally after about 5 minutes of kissing Slinkman cleared his throut and "got down" and wispered that that was probably about enough slobbering on his feet.

Lumpus stood up, and Hoo Ha looked at him with a disaproving frown. He then said that there was going to be some Changes Around Camp. All the Campers had no clue what the Comander was talking about, they didn't really think that he would change camp kidney or try to sell it again. Hoo Ha then said that someone new would be taking comand. Wispers began to go around from Camper to Camper wondering if they were bringing in someone knew or what?

Hoo Ha said,"It has come to my attention that this camp has not been doing very well, and needed some help getting back to its feet. The campers had never even been outside of camp except when they all went and watched Slinklman jump Dead Beans Drop! He then continued that the new Master had talked to him and told him that the campers would actually know what Camping was all about...

Everyone began to grow very impatient waiting on the new ScoutMaster to get there. While Hoo Ha was talking Slinkman had managed to escape for the moment to go and grab his New ScoutMasters Hat. He came out of the bushes, and Hoo Ha said,"Say Hello to ScoutMaster Slinkman!!!"

_A/N so that was the First chaper, how was it, tell me if i should continue... Please Review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ScoutMaster Slinkman**_

Everyone was astonished, especially Lumpus. He looked like he could kill the little Slug, everyone was looking at Slinkman. He was standing on a stump that put him eye level to Comander Hoo Ha. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was shaking, he had waited his while life for this moment. As he proudly shook Hoo Ha's hand he felt the power surge within him, and he felt more proud than anyone on west side of Leaky Lake.

He saw Lumpus storm off and his smile turned into a frown, he felt bad because he had taken his True ScoutMasters Rank away. Little did he or Algonquin know that Lumpus would be moved up to Grand Lagoon. When Hoo Ha saw all this happening he told Slinkman to get ready for the big ceremony that would occur that night. He told the Scouts that after he got his promotion they would be going camping on PimpleBack Mountain. All the Camper dispursed to their cabins to prepare for the Camp Out.

He climbed down off the stump and ran into the forst so he could talk to Lumpus in private so he could tell him that he really had nothing to do with the transition. He heard Hoo Ha talking to someone on his cell phone, he heard Lumpus's name and Grand Lagoon used in the same sentence and he bagan to think. What if Lumpus was moved up, he could not control the children by himself, they would just run over him and just treat him as Slinkman. Sure he would get an Assistant but it wouldn't be the same without Lumpus by his side. He sat Down on a log and a tear ran down his cheek.

It was an hour before the big Ceremony and eveyone who was apart of the Bean Scouts were there. Slinkmans uncle, the assistant of the Big Bean Jambore, and also his father. He also looked out into the crowd from behind the curtain and saw Lumpus's parents, he almost fell off the stage. He felt so proud because now he knew for sure that Lumpus would be moved up. Why else would his parents be there. He felt happy for his Former ScoutMaster but he also felt sad becasue he would Miss him so much. They had been through so much togather.

**Flash Back:**

He and Lumpus walked through Slug Fest togather Laughing and having a great time, He and Lumpus Speeding down the shute toward Dead Bean Drop, when Lumpus had told him how to handle the Squirrel Scouts. **End Flash Back: **Even though he had made fun of him and caused him alot of pain in the past they were a Team, like Peanut and Butter, Chicken adn Noodle, or even The Somewhat Not Gay Odd Couple. Lumpus had always been there for Slinkman, and he just hated to see him go.

He heard Hoo Ha begin the ceremony and he began to grow excited, when his name was called out to step out onto the stage and finally get what he deserved. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Lumpus. He was looking at him so proud, an tear came to the big mooses eye and he said,"ScoutMaster Slinkman I have trained you soo well and I know that you will be an awesome scoutmaster. You have always been there for me to make sure things go the way i have planned. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and Good Luck out there in the Big world of Scouting." He quickly gave him a hug and pushed him onto the stage.

Everyone was clapping and Slinkman felt like he was the happiest little slug there was, but back in his mind he knew that there would always be something missing in Camp Kidney. When he was awared his Official ScoutMaster rank, he stood by Hoo Ha and the Comander then said,"I have one more little surprise, someone else will be moving up on the totem pole of the Bean Scouts. Everyone stopped and wondered who would be moving up, Hoo Ha then said," Algonquin C. Lumpus please step out." He came out with a large smile on his face, Ping Pong and Dave were taking picture for The Bean Newpaper, it was the story of the century, Lumpus could actually smile!

Hoo Ha said,"Lumpus it is now my honor to give you the rank of Grand Lagoon!!"

_A/N so how is it so far... Is it every thing you thought it would be.. Please Review and let me know if you like it and give me some suggestions, if you have any. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**ScoutMaster Slinkman**_

Both Slinkman and Lumpus were now both somewhat happy, but both of them realized how much the other ment for the other. They had been togather since their first year of Camp way back in 1983.

**Flashback:** We see little Slinkman step off the bus, he didn't really want to come to camp but his mom said that he didn't have many friends so she wanted him to be around other children. We'll just say he wasn't a social butterslug. Lumpus, a fox, and a Sloth stepped up and began making fun of little Slinky. He began to cry and he was known as a Cry Slug for the whole rest of the Summer.**End Flashback**

He remembered that day just like it was yesterday. Lumpus really hated what they had done to Slinkman. He knew it wasn't right but he didn't want to look uncool so he would punch, kick, and mock him the whole Summer so he could look tough infront of his friends. Both began to think about the next Summer and how it had chsnged both their lifes.

**FlashBack: **All the Campers stepped off the bus and the Assistant stepped out and said,"Since the insident we had happen last year, we have decided to put all you campers into different cabins. The names are printed on the door of each cabin, 1 cabin will only have 2 campers becasue thats just how it worked out, so go meet everyone.'' Everyone took off running, managing to knock down Slinkman and run all over him. He quickly got up, grabbed his bag and took off running to the cabins. Everyone was meeting their new bunk mates. When he found his name he heard someone inside the cabin. He quickly grabbed his bags and glanced at the name printed above his. It Read: Algonquin C. Lumpus!!!! He did a doubletake and couldn't believe his eyes. He then knew that this Summer would be one long and hard Summer. When he walked in Lumpus looked up at him and nodded his head in a up motion. Slinkman said,"Hi." He layed his bags on his bed and took out his recond player and sat it on his nightstand beside his bed. He then pulled out his records. Lumpus looked over and said,"Hey, cool you listen to records to? I brought all my records but left my player, do you think I could use yours sometime?" Slinkman smiled and shook his head in a up and down motion. Slinkman said," So what kind of music do you listen to?" Lumpus said," Marching Band Music I play the Trombone in our High School Band, How about you what kind of records do you have?' Slinkman lowered his head and said," I am not going to tell you cause you will laugh at me and beat me up later." Lumpus said,'' I am not going to beat you up anymore, if you let me use ur record player and promise not to tell anyone I won't beat you up, and if I do you can hit me 5 times and not let me use your player." Slinkman smiled and said," I like Frank Sinatra, I have most of his records, my favorite songs are:** Fly Me To The Moon**, **Come Fly With Me**, **Luck be a Lady**, and **New York, New York**." Lumpus smiled and said," I think we are going to be great friends Slinkman." Slinkman said,"My name is actually Samuel, but you can call me whatever you want!" **End Flashback**

When the ceremony was all over Lumpus and Slinkman went into their cabin, and as Lumpus began to pack all of his stuff, when all of the sudden he felt someone leaning over his shoulder. He turned around to see Slinkman hanging off his shoulder, he was smiling and laughing so hard he fell off of Lumpus and hit the ground "Hard." Lumpus was so busy laughing at him he didn't see Slinkman jump up and grab a pillow. Lumpus looked up and saw Slinkman standing on the head board of his bed, Slinkman let out his war cry and jumped off the bed like he was a Kamakaza. He hit Lumpus 8 or 9 times with the pillow till he finally surrender.

Both of them walked out of the cabin smilling and Lumpus steped into Hoo Ha's jeep and looked back at Slinkman, both had tears in their eyes. As they began to drive off Slinkman called them back and he brought back his Frank Sinatra collection and gave them to Lumpus so he could listen to them whenever he wanted to and remember Slinkman pretending to sing Sinatra style in their cabin, at 4:00am with a megaphone in Lumous's room. Then Hoo Ha drove away with Lumpus, and Slinkman began to cry. Lazlo camme over and asked if he was okay? Slinkman shook his head and told them all to be up in the morning for their big hike then the camping trip that was the next say. All the Campers went into their cabins and it grew very dark all over Leaky lake.

Slinkman moved all of his stuff into Lumpus's room. He hung up some pictures of him and one sat on his desk of him and Lumpus. He looked at it and smiled with a sad but happy smile, and he cut off the light and fell to sleep in less than 10 seconds...

_A/N Soo how is Chapter 3? are you guys liking it? Review... I also __**LOVE FRANK SINATRA **__and the songs I mention in this story are my Favorites!!_

**this is not a Slash Story, just incase you were wondering**


	4. Chapter 4

**ScoutMaster Slinkman**

The next morning Slinkman woke up around 5:30. He got in the shower, put on his uniform, put on his hat, then he walked down to the dining hall. He and Cheif McNeusley had breakfast togather and waited till all the campers were in the hall. After everyone was there and finshed eating they began their hike to the top of PimpleBack Mountain.

The children had no clue that the squirrel scouts would also be joining them on their hike. When they reached the Squirrel Scouts camp all the kids were wondering what they were doing at their camp and the squirrel scout were wondering the same thing. When Ms. Doe came out she asked her scouts if they were ready and they said yes.

All the Scout were wondering what was going on Slinkman said," Listen guys I asked Ms. Doe if she would join us so I could learn how to be a great ScoutMaster. She told me that she would be honored to help me and teach me some great scouting methods. So that is why the Squirrel scout will be joining the Bean Scouts."

As they made their way to the top of the mountain, it began to grow dark, so they decided to camp there for the night becasue they had anouther 2 hour hike and they didn't want to get caught in a fight with a bear. Everyone settled down and Slinkman built a fire, The Squirrel Scouts brought marshmellow and chocolate, and the Bean Scouts brought the graham crackers. They began to make smores and then Slinkman started to do impression with shadow puppets. He did Ms. Doe, Himself, Ms. Mucas, Lazlo, Edward, Patsy, Gretchen, and Lumpus.

After they had eaten the smores, told ghost stories, and did shadow puppets they all decided to go to bed for the night. Slinkman couldn't go to sleep, he kept thinking about Lumpus and how much he missed him. He and Ms. Doe had been sharing a tent because Ms. Doe forgot to bring hers.

She kept hearing Slinkman wake up, she noticed how hard he was breathing and she knew something was wrong. She began to talk to him,"Slinkman are you ok? You have been acting sad lately, is everything okay?" He said," Yea Ms Doe i'm okay, I have just been thinking about Lumpus and how much I miss him." She replied," I know, its was hard to see him go. You will find an assistant and forget all about Lumpus, I promise. He told her thank you but knew that no one could ever take his place.

The next morning they began to continue their hike. Once they reached the top they set up their camp again. Slinkman told them that the camper could go exploring for a little while but be sure to be back around 6. All the campers left and Slinkman was alone with Ms. Doe. She began to give him some pointers on how to take control of the campers if they were to get out of control. He found her lessons very interesting and she really knew what she was talking about. Lazlo, Clam, and Raj came up to Slinkman and told him that they had found a lake, and they wanted to know if he and Ms. Doe would like to go swimming with the rest of the campers.

They both said,''Yes." Slinkman had a smile on his face and thought mabye this new job wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Then all 5 of them began to run towards the lake. once Lazlo had led them back to the lake Slinkman jumped off a huge rock and yelled, "CANNON BALL!" Everyone laughed at how little Slinkman was but his splash was huge.

When it began to get dark they walked back to their came site and made hot dogs by the fire. When Slinkman was lying in his sleeping bag he thought he heard a noise outside. He quickly ran to the opening of the tent and peeked out his head. He didn't see anyone, he went to go look around the camp grounds and never saw anyone. He slept really good that night and he slept in late.The next morning he and the rest of the campers made their way back to their camps. When it came time for the Squirrel Scouts to go back to their Camp Slinkman thanked Ms. Doe and they left.

When they returned back to camp all the campers were so tired they went straight to bed. It was pretty late but Slinkman decided to stay out for a little while. He took a Canoe and began to row ont to the center of Leaky Lake. When he reached the middle he stopped rowing and he laid back inside the boat and began to look up at the stars. He began to see different shapes in the stars. First he found O' Rian, then Leo, and all the other Astromy Creatures. He then thought he saw a Moose winking at him in the stars. He laughed at his dreaming and he fell asleep while laying in the boat, Smiling...

_A/N Soo How was it??? Please Review._


	5. Chapter 5

ScoutMaster Slinkman

When he woke up, he heard someone screaming his name, he got up and didnt realize he was standing in the boat and he walked right off the side. Once he hit the water he quickly made his way to the surface. he came up gasping for air, he had never felt anything like that in his life. The water was freezing and he was shaking. He quickly jumped back into the boat and paddeled his way back to shore.

All the campers were wondering why he was out there, and he told them he was out in the water thinking and must have gone to sleep. A green jeep pulled up and a beaver jumped out of the passenger seat. He wasnt very tall, he was actually as tall as Slinkman. Hoo Ha stepped out and announced that this beaver was the new assistant.

After Slinkman had gotten the beavers uniform in order he came out and handed it to him and asked him for his name. The beaver replied in a soft almost wisper," Barry." Slinkman said,"Well Barry it is a pleaseure to meet you, and i hope your time here in Camp Kidney is the Best!" He showed Barry his room, the bathroom, the living room, and his office. Barry was very pleased with everything. Slinkman was happy now that he had someone to help him and watch movies with. It had gotten kinda lonely with Lumpus around to boss him around, but Slinkman swore that he would be a better ScoutMaster than Lumpus ever thought about being. He would not treat Barry like Lumpus had treated him.

The next morning, Slinkman could smell bacon and toast, he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where he found Barry beside the stove. he smiled and asked Barry if he had slept well? Barry replied very happily,"Yes I did, did you Sir?" SLinkman replied,"Yes, but Barry please don't call me Sir, call me Slinkman, i am not just the scoutmaster i am also your friend." Barry smiled as he layed down the plates of food. They both ate silently then decided it would be good to do the morning anouncements. Slinkman sat down at his old desk and was about to tell everyone good morning when Barry came in and took the microphone away, and said what Slinkman had written down.

Slinkman walked to his desk, and sat down, he really missed saying the announcements, but decided to let it go. It was not his job anymore and, he thought it was that important any way. He picked up the phone and dialed Lumpus's number. When he heard Lumpus's voice he thought he would fall over, He said," Hi Algonquin!! How are you Doing?" Lumpus replied,'' Hi Samuel, I am doing fine, and how are you?" Slinkman said,"Fine." They both sat there silently and then both of them said togather,"I Miss You, Please Come Back!!" Both of them sat back and looked astonished. Lumpus picked up the phone cause he had thrown it across the room when he heard what He and Slinkman had said," Alright I have a plan that will make us both Happy. now listen up."

Slinkman walked outside after he had finshed his phone call with Lumpus, he was Smiling very evil like and everyone was looking at him very confused and somewhat Scared. He was wringing his hands togather as he walked toward Barry. Sampson screamed and it caught everyone off gaurd, everyone ducked because they thought whatever he was screaming about was comng after them. Slinkman walked up to Barry and tapped him on the shoulder.

Barry turned around and they exchanged their hellos and then Slinkman told Barry that a new ScoutMaster Assistant job had come open and it pais really good, 45 bucks an hour. Barry jumped on Sampsons bike and took off. Slinkman called Hoo Ha to tell him that his new assistant had just quit and he needed a new assistant. Slinkman told him that he had the perfect guy for the job.

The next day Lumpus drove up with Hoo Ha, and he jumped out of the car and grabbed Slinkman and gave him a huge hug, both of them were so happy. Hoo Ha said that Lumpus could stay and be Slinkman Assistant. But Slinkman said,"No comander, I want to go back to being Lumpus's Assistant, I figured out a very important lesson in the last week: Best Friends only come once in every blue moon, and you need to keep them because you may not find anouther one like them. Lumpus may be mean and rude to me but he is my best friend and I wouldn't trade him for anyone in teh world , or even the ScoutMaster of the highest camp in the world!!!" Lumpus gave Slinkman a big Huge and Slinkman took off his hat and put it on the right full head, but then Lumpus put it back on his head and told him now they both could wear a Scoutmasters hat, since they both were ScoutMasters!!!

_a/n: so was it good? I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to write a Mario, and a Young Camp Kidney(Slinkman and Lumpus are kids in camp kidney) So be on the look out for new stories. Thank you, I Hope you all have enjoyed..._


End file.
